This invention relates to fastening arrangements used to secure moldings to a vehicle body structure, and more particularly to an arrangement for readily securing a relatively wide plastic molding strip to an automotive body exterior metal panel while allowing for thermal expansion and contraction.
Various fastening arrangements have been used to secure plastic molding strips to vehicle body panels for decorative purposes which provide means to allow for thermal growth of the molding. An example of one such molding fastening arrangement is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,355 issued Jun. 14, 1983 to Ikemizu entitled Moldings For Vehicle Body Structure discloses a resinous molding for a vehicle body structure comprising a generally elongated body made of synthetic resin and having a cavity defined therein. The cavity extends inwardly from one surface of the elongated body and generally over the length of the molding. The cavity also comprises a plurality of generally rectangular thin-walled flexible ribs integrally formed with the body and protruding within the cavity from the bottom of the cavity with the longitudinal axis of each of the ribs oriented generally widthwise of the molding. One side face of the ribs opposite to the bottom of the cavity is adapted to be bonded to an outer surface of the vehicle body structure. Thus, the difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between the molding and the material forming at least the local area of the automobile structure to which it has been fitted can be compensated for by causing the flexible ribs to deform in a direction generally lengthwise of the molding allowing for thermal expansion and contraction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,232 issued Jan. 14, 1986 to Fujimori et al. entitled Automobile Door discloses an automobile door with an inner plate and an outer plate wherein
1 is attached to a rigid metallic plate, such as steel, through a plurality of fastening holes formed in the longitudinal direction of the synthetic panel. One of the fastening holes near the forward end of the panel has a diameter substantially that of the fastening means. The remaining fastening holes are formed so as to allow longitudinal expansion and contraction to the synthetic panel. A lip portion is formed near the lower edge of the synthetic panel to engage with the inner plate of the door.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,937 issued Jun. 3, 1986 to Nagata et al. entitled Arcuate Side Molding discloses an arcuate resin plate side molding of a vehicle adapted to be attached to a curved surface of an automobile metal body avoiding holes being formed therein. The thermal expansion coefficient of the plastic side molding is different from that of the automobile metal body panel. Therefore, the direct attachment of the molding to the metal body results in thermal deformation of the molding relative to the body, for example, in during a hot day in summer. In the Nagata, et al. patent the molding comprises a resin plate having projections formed in the backside thereof, and an intermediate member provided with slots for receiving the projections of the resin plate. In assembling the resin plate and the intermediate member, the projections are inserted through the slots of the intermediate member, and then the tips of the projections are heat caulked to join the intermediate member to the resin plate. In this way the resin plate and the intermediate member are longitudinally slidable relative to each other.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,699 issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Lang discloses a Molding/Locating and Attaching Clip Device which is adapted to be secured by a headed stud to a support panel and to which an open channel molding can be secured and, a molding locator clip which is adapted to be secured into a notched flange of the molding. Pawl arms on the molding retainer clip are adapted to engage ratchet teeth on the molding locator clip so that the molding and molding clip can be moved relative to the molding retainer clip in one direction and to prevent movement in the opposite direction.